


Jumper

by Shuichi77



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi77/pseuds/Shuichi77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it all just gets to be too much....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a super short little drabble i came up with when i couldnt get "Jumper" by third eye blind out of my head lol.

It's so cold up here...everything looks so small too.  
Hmm...I wonder if it might rain.  
I thought this whole process would be more...emotional? dramatic? Something. Funny, no one has even really noticed yet.  
But at least the stars are out.

How is this all even possible?  
Am I that bad?  
I mean...I have friends.  
A home.  
A partner.  
What else could I want really?

Well..... No better time then now I suppose.

 

60th floor

 

I wonder what Soubi will think? Will he be upset?  
Will he even care?  
I hope he won't hate me.

 

40th floor

 

I wonder what Yuiko will do.  
Cry im sure. Alot.  
I'm sure she wil think it's her fault somehow.  
Stupid girl.  
Yayoi... take care of her please.

 

20th floor

 

What about mother?  
How long until she notices i'm gone?  
I wonder if she will say "No... that wasn't "my" Ritsuka". Maybe now she will be happy.

 

10th floor

 

I wonder...  
If i'll see Seimei. No...  
Im sure I wont find him where i'll be going.

 

Soubi...  
I'm so sorry...  
But I didnt feel a thing.  
Soubi...  
Honestly, I only jumped because I was sure that you would catch me.....

 


End file.
